Speedy adventures Book 1
by Speedy-The-Human
Summary: So this is basically the retellimg of the sonic adventures but different until I reach a point so I can start my cross over adventures. this a story of a Human sonic, the story is rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Start at the end to start at the beginning.

~My name is Speedy Maurice age 35 years old and I am no ordinary Hero, So let's go to where it all begins.~ Speedy narrates.

~June 5th 1991 10:00 am it was my seventh birthday and the start of series of adventure I never ever figured I would have or get into do I regret only little, would I do it all over again? Heck yeah I may of suffered and had been tricked a lot but I will explain how me being tricked and taken advantaged of let out to my ultimate gain of powers and transformation and I only had to stop one man.~Speedy narrates

"Prince please do get dressed and stop resisting."Maid said as she tried to dressed to Young 7 year old Speedy "but, but, but, but I'm too excited to wear normal royal clothes I need to wear my running clothes."Speedy said as he ran around the room only with a towel warped around his waist.

"Hmmm… I heard your father got you a very special gift but you have to wear your royal clothes to receive your gift."Maid said as she smiled at that moment Speedy ran into his royal and put on his royal but the blue version (check the cover for Speedy clothes.) once fully dressed Speedy Maid fixed him up as he had a few wrinkles. "There much better, you may go now."Maid said Speedy nodded and ran off to ballroom where his birthday was going to be held.

Once speedy ran through the halls leaving a small trail as he ran he made it the Ballroom. He gently opened the door. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Speedy Maurice!"Announcer said the crowd clapped at my arrival but I paid them no mind they just wanted to be on daddy good side so I instead went straight to my dad,

"Daddy thank you for another birthday spending time with me!"Speedy said happily "hahaha you know I'll never miss it for the world."Dad said happily as he picked up speedy and spun him around.

"Listen I got you a special gift behind the throne after a few men were able to slay a dragon, I had a special pair of running shoes made for you so they can resist hottest of flames, be able to run on any surface without losing friction, and when I train you even use them as weapons but they are for you to mainly use how you please so put them now before your mommy notices."Dad said

~ahh I loved my dad and hate what happens next.~Speedy says and continues to narrate.

I went behind the throne and found a red box with golden ribbon, I opened the box and found my brand new shoes (first sonic shoes from sonic 1) and quickly took off my boring dressing boots and tossed them a side and quickly put on my new running shoes and they felt comfortable.

I did a quick lap around the ballroom and I didn't feel slow and confided like my old shoes. "Dad thanks you so much."Speedy said "you're welcome now onto the party!"Dad said excitedly when all of a sudden gun fire could be hear from all over Speedy was hugged by his dad. Once the shooting stopped Speedy opened his eyes and gasped "d-d-DAD YOU'RE BLEEDING!"Speedy shouted "listen son run far from here and don't look back, let the wind guide you and remember to always smile and be carefree as much as you can *cough cough* go I'll protect your mother you have to leave and become faster to protect yourself."Dad said as he forced himself up grabbed his sword and looked at the door.

Speedy ran away from the ball room taking a hidden slide from behind the throne in the throne room and slides down towards the ocean "ahhhhhh!"Speedy screams as he splashed into the water. Speedy swam up and then swam to shore he noticed an army of robots attacking the castle and kingdom. "Don't worry dad I'll be back one day."Speedy said sadly as he ran into the forest at a really fast speedy around 175 mph.

After running and running what felt like hours but were only minutes I came around towards a beautiful green hill that had a water fall and robots!? They had the same weird logo as the one that attacked the castle "their robots here should I take my chances and try to beat them?"Speedy asked himself but then he remembered how they killed his dad so he decided they deserve no mercy he ran up to a robot and kicked it so hard it exploded and a birdy came out? "Wait animals are inside the robots?"Speedy said.

Speedy ran and smashed a flying robot known as the buzz bomber and another animal was freed so Speedy went on his adventure to free all the animals he could he learned to roll into a ball to break through robots but for a human it was hard to pull off but he still did for the sake of recusing and become stronger (1 sonic game later with all six chaos yes six the 7th one wasn't discovered yet.)

after final boss "Doctor Robotnik you'll pay for your crimes against humanity!"Speedy shouted "you been a Pain in the butt since the green hill zone but not anymore now you'll be crushed by machine!"Dr. Ivo shouted and our fight began his machine was fast and unpredictable as they went up and down but I was still faster and attacked when ever I saw this dragged on for a good long 30 minutes and I even got smashed into the ceiling once but I kept fighting not giving up at all. When I finally sent his giant butt flying he swore revenge for foiling his plan and I told him I'll be waiting.

Once my battle was over I went to off back o the green hill Zone practice my spinning Skill and trained running as I needed to become faster for our future encounters. If he didn't chicken out.

-Present with Speedy.-

Speedy was on a chair writing his adventure in his journal "few that's the first chapter I'll make the next chapter tomorrow feeling kind-a sleepy now."Speedy said as he yawn leaving his page book mark and heading towards his room to rest and begin a new chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Next Adventure start.

Speedy wakes up and goes to the kitchen to make himself a medium size breakfast consisting of Bagel filled with eggs, turkey bacon and lots of cheese and a large Mug filled with Coffee.

"Ok let's what's next to that happened….. Oh yeah I met Tails."Speedy says he boots up his laptop and sits at the desk as e drinks some of coffee.

-1992 June 23Speedy p.o.v-

A 2 months after I beat and making his way to a place called emerald green zone. So I started to train I run and run after 5 more months I reach a new speed of 278 mph! For a month I played with the flickies and was having a grand time but I was getting a bit bored and didn't know what to do with all of the rings I collected so I explored West Island which has a few cities and small villages and really far from my home kingdom. I spent 2 months coming and leaving the cities buying stuff and getting to meet people that didn't know about me and it felt nice. With my 10th month starting (from saving the world?) And nearing my birthday. I was chilling near the village but I stayed in the forest there were fox-humans, I'm a hedge-human but that's doesn't matter, what does matter I heard someone crying so I went to check. After exploring the forest and flowing the cries I enter a clearing and find a small fox kid around 4-5 "hey dude why are you crying?"I asked he yelped in surprised and flew using 2 tail to reach the top of a tree.

"p-ple-please don't hurt me."fox kid said timidly as he hides in the tree leaves. "why would I hurt you?"I asked "because I'm smart and have 2 tails."Fox kid said as he stays hidden "two tails that's sounds awesome!"I said excitedly. He poked his head out the leaves and looked at me "r-really?"fox kid ask.

"yep can I see them please?"I asked the fox kid. He looks down at me and looks around as he started to float down. He shows his two tails to me "woah so cool."I said as I pet his tail "what's your name?"I asked "mwfef pfkwro."He said very quickly "what? I run fast but that was too fast for me to understand, but my name is Speedy Maurice."I said "my name is Miles Prower."Miles said "really I thought your name was tails because you have 2 tails."I said "Then you can call me tails!"Tails said quickly "ok want to go play?"I asked and he nodded use and that's how I met my buddy tails.

We spent the whole 10th and 11th month playing. Tails is smart for kid that's only 5 years old he actually helped me perfect my Spin Ball technique I can now start with a burst of speed if I spin in place and then blast off. Tails has invented tail blades that he put on his blade for better flight which I pointed he can also use them like a blender he was a bit scared when I said that since he tries to be peaceful.

Enters my birth day month and me and Tails were preparing for my birthday when all of sudden I see black smoke rising from the emerald hill zone so I run towards with Tails following me. I found my Plane broken and destroyed with some familiar robots fleeing the scene.

I found a note on the plane and start to read out loud. *Dear Speedy I Dr. Ivo followed as you flew here, luckily for me my revenge to destroy you also lead to my discovery of a 7th chaos emerald unfortunately when I blasted your plane I sent the emeralds flying all over the island good luck trying to stop me and gather emeralds Speedy the hedge-human. Sign Dr. Ivo.*

"Tails listen this Guy is someone dangerous and I would hate to see you get hurt because so I am going to stop."I said "b-but I want to help."Tails said I really didn't want to see him get hurt so I made plan on the spot. "If you can fix my plane as I go ahead then you can join ok that plane is really important for our mission."I said "I'll try my best and catch up with you in no time!"Tails said as he ran home to go get his tools.

In Emerald Hill Speedy found the first emerald peridot (green), in Chemical Plant he got the aquamarine (cyan) emerald, in Aquatic Ruin sapphire emerald (blue), Casino zone he became loaded with rings and also came out with the ruby (red) emerald, Hill Top zone he ran through but couldn't find any emeralds at all, In Mystic Cave zone he luckily found the amethyst (purple) Emerald, both The Oil Ocean zone and The Metropolis zone had the last two emeralds topaz (yellow) and diamond (grey).

Then I heard my bi-plane engine and it sounded a bit smoother. "SPEEDY I FIXED THE PLANE!"Tails shouted as he flew around above me "Alright I knew you could do it!"I shouted back (that is a lie. I was thinking he couldn't pull it off at all, but here he is.) "Circle around, I'm gonna jump onto the plane wing, we don't have time for a normal landing!"I shouted back and tails flew around, as he flew around I was spin balling and used some wood and the roof of a building as a make shift ramp and took the air, tails flew under me and I landed on the plane wings and flew through the skies catching up to Dr. Ivo death egg.

Tails was dodging blasts and missiles while every now and then I would jump off to attack the robots giving us problems as we were nearing the spaceship's giant wings, but then the engineof my plane got shot again "Tails try to land the plane I can beat myself and if you feel that you can't land safely bail from the plane and fly yourself to safety."I said I charged a spin ball and launched myself towards the wing landing on it safely.

I saw tails leading my plane down as best as he could before I ran through the spaceship inside defeating enemies here and there until i finally made it inside his Death egg something gray and black was following me at great speeds on the other side of the hallways as I ran that is until the hallways were closed off.

"hello Brat i made you a play mate and I do say he looking for a bit of fun, Robot Speedy attack!" shouted and then I saw a grey spin ball of metal death coming at me so I jumped over almost getting cut. "Awe a playmate just for me? you shouldn't have because who's play with you?"I said as I kept trying really hard to dodge Robot speedy so i wouldn't lose the 999 rings on me*.

"hey robo me I bet you can tag me, you excuse of toaster."I said ~note make better taunts for future fights incase i get to any fights in the future.~I thought as I ran around bouncing of the walls to gain speed and stay out of robot speedy grasps.

"DIE."Robot Speedy shouted as he did a super spin attack I stood near the exit of the door dodge at the last second making Robot speedy make a exits for me. I get out and run towards the now dizzy robot speedy and drop kick his head making him break apart and explode. I dusted my clothes and started to run again... A few minutes pass as I enter a large room that has, what I feel is a never ending Ceiling with large windows then The floor shakes as a large robot drops from the ceiling. "ho ho ho prepare to meet your maker! this is my proud creation The death egg Robot!" shouts he launches a spikey Arm at me and i dodge "No fair."I shouted as I dodge and try looking for opening but couldn't find any. ~I wish I was stronger so I can beat him~I thougt as I watced him jump really high into the air and disappear from my plain of sight.

Just as reppeared I ran away so he doesn't flatten me but the shock waves make me fall on my butt. he walks toward and pointed one of his arms of death at me "it was nice kowig you brat." said ~I don't wanna die please anybody save me i'll do anything!~I thought just was going to kill me I started to shine brightly and he had to cover his eyes when the light died down I Felt lighter..Stonger...UNTOUCHABLE. "W-wh-This must be the emeralds doing!" shouted maddly "In that case it like you said they do give power and it feels good."I said as I smiled at

he launced a arm at me I srood still and didn't feel a thing. "My turn. Chaos spin ball!"I shouted as I spin right through is robot he started to fly away but I started to destroy his Deathh egg so he couldn't use again. I smashed my way through many rooms destroying everything in my way until I rwached the core and spin balled right through and the death egg started to exploded so I ran out going a speeds I couldn't before and started to fall back to earth and I passed out as I fell.

Tails informed me he had the plane fixed again and lucklily he cachted me and he took me to our tree house to rest.

-back to the present Adult speedy.-

I fineshed today chapter and started to remember the next adventure and the hate the fourth one brings but i was naive at that time. "the pass is in the pass I might visit mom if I don't feel good while on the 4th chapther."I said as I strech I looked at the time "2:43pm hmmm I enough time for a quick run."I said I put my sneakers on and blast out my house and running through Green Hill City.

AN: the 999 rings* speedy wasn't getting hit by enemies and kept his rings but I made 999 his max adult sonic can hold 9,999,999,999 rings with out trouble.

also I hope you like this chapter and have a good day! UwU.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time travel is weird.

Speedy was at his desk again but this time he had 7 colorful stones with him the Cha- nope the Time stones he taken them out of his body just to remember how they look and he wasn't disappointed knowing that they haven't changed as he remembered them. "is it bad that I have complete control of time but can't really change anything unless the outcome is 100% good?"Speedy asked himself as he drank some Orange juice and ate some toast.

-Year 1993 September 23.-

Most of the year me and tails went on mini adventures just to have fun and mess around we celebrated our birthdays and had a grand time. Around August tails headed over to some science thing to learn and said he wouldn't be back until November, we hugged and I told him to go have fun and learn what he wants and flew off happily.

So to kill his boredom was running with no real destination in mind just following the wind where ever it blew and that was interesting run because he was ran up a mountain as if the wind was really leading him there. Once at the very top he saw the amazing view and a chaining leading upwards to a planet?

~ok this looks like a great place to test how fast I can truly run.~Speedy thinks he takes a deep breath and stretches his leg. Then without warning the wind pushed him forward and he started to run down the mountain picking speeds as he pushed himself faster and faster with each step until he surprised himself when he felt himself break past a wind wall that was bothering him at that moment he felt every around feel different and good as he ran up the Chains to the planet. He was climbing them pretty fast almost instantly making it to the planet and forcing himself to break to not crash into anything.

"That was amazing I so have to learn how to do that without needing to run off a mountain or cliff."Speedy said as he looked around the area he was in. He saw that he was in a tropical region with sharp mountains and scattered waterfalls and it looked beautiful as he looked around he felt someone behind so he turned around and saw a girl who was like 2 or 3 years younger than him, she wore a bright green shirt, a pink frilledish skirt a red headband blue running shoes and was oddly close to him.

He would run forward and she will follow he would stop so would she. "Can I help you?"Speedy asks "omgsonicjustspoketometheguyilikejustspoketomethismustbefate!"? Said at that moment she was snatched up into the air by a blue hair kid that looked like him but metallic and with red glowing eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't speedy I spent careful planning to make this cyborg version of you."Dr. Ivo said as he sat in his hover like chair thing. "What you going to do this time collect the 7 chaos emeralds again?"Speedy asked "no you little brat this time I will gather the time stones and control time to however I like."Dr. Ivo said –what should I do with this girl?-Metal asked "put her in cage and bring her along, Speedy if you want to see your lovely little girlfriend again bring me any and/or all Time stones you collect!"Dr. Ivo shouted as he and his lackey flew off.

"She's not my girlfriend!"Speedy shouted back to deaf ears he sighed ~I'm 9 years old and already I'm tired of this man poop.~Speedy thinks as he starts his run. As I ran I noticed a sign up ahead and it was shiny so I sped past it and my feet started to glow with sparkly light as I ran faster then a white light covered my visions and when I opened them everything looked cleaner? And fresher? As I ran the trees looked younger and shorter but I thought I was crazy and just imagining things I smashed robots and freed the animals that were inside. Until I came across another shiny post I ran past it really fast and my feet let up again this time when the light cleared I was shocked everything looked dead and on fire the greens were all brown and dead. "Did I time travel and if so does this mean if I don't fix the past the future will turn out like this? If so I need to find a new shiny post thing get back in time and never touch another to fix the past."Speedy said to him as he ran and jumped ledges and weird landscape until he found another shiny post he ran past it again and was in the past.

"Time to save the future by saving the past."Speedy said as he went on his room he ran into a special zone and found U.F.O's he destroyed them all and got a time stone and some knowadgle enter his brain. "So those shiny post are time post and they only active time travel if I run 50 mph or more."Speedy said as he looked at the time stone in his hand and pocketed it away.

He continued to fix the past and beat up Dr. Ivo machines and collect the time stones and oddly he never got tired or sleepy on this adventure even when he went to the present or future he always felt full of energy.

With all time stones in hand Speedy went to the future and saw Dr. Ivo with Hyper Metal Speedy and Amy. "Listen robo me let's race I win I keep the time stones and save Amy, but if you win the time stones plus Amy and my title as the true Speedy are all yours."Speedy said –Deal faker I'll prove I'm better and faster than you.-Metal said as his chest engine blasted on at full power.

"One lap around Stardust speedway loser dies."Dr. Ivo said from his Hover craft and it was shooting lasers downwards as the Dr. Ivo flew around and then came towards we started to run, well I ran Metal was flying that cheater. As I ran I had to jump spikes and watch out for his electrical charge burst attack. As we neared the finished I used his head as a spring jumped up to save Amy and proceeded to run away. Metal was blasted by Dr. Ivo death beam and unfortunately since metal had the access to the chains code holder he accidentally blew the chain holders up and everything started to fall and explode.

Speedy was dodging everything that fell to Mobius ~woah that was close~Speedy thought, he saw that Amy had her eyes covered so he put her down and ran far away.

-Back to the present.-

Speedy finished with the chapter and saw it was only 11:35 am. He started to pack some of his stuff and turned on his blue-star car that turned into a jet. He had his phone out in hand as he packed his jet car with the other. "Hi mom….Yes I'm doing good thanks for asking….actually no new girlfriend or crazy adventure this time, I just wanted to know if I can come over for a few days since I'm writing a book…..Yes you'll be the first one to read it before I publish it…..Thanks mom I'll be flying in with car in while love you."Speedy says as he hangs up. "She's old but still barely looks over a day pass 60 and cares for her children as if she was late 20's.

-to be continued.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Speedy: sorry for the update Life has been very...Busy enjoy.**

Chapter 4 becoming all powerful for a while.

Speedy was having a nice flight over this is mother place he made sure his clothes were clean and presentable. He landed in the court yard. A few guards surrounded his car and stood at attention. I get out and see them. "Welcome back Prince Spe-"The guards started but they were all silenced a lot wind blasts.

"My name is just SPEEDY!"Speedy shouts to the guards "Yes Speedy!"The guards Shouted back. "Master speedy your mother is waiting for you in the throne room."Butler Admagrado said as he did a bow. "Thanks I'll grab my backpack and you can take the rest please."Speedy says as he pops his trunk open.

"By the way your mother added some things to your room so don't try to freak out."Admagrado said as he and some other workers started to gather speedy things and while 2 other stay behind 2 clean.

"Thanks I left some rings in the glove compartment take those and share equally."Speedy said as he walked towards the castle.

Speedy was walking through the halls and some of his childhood memories flood into him he saw a 3 year old him running from the butlers and nannies as they tried to catch him. "ahh good times."Speedy said as he made it to the throne room. As the door opened trumpets started to play.

"MOM~~~ you didn't have to give me such a grand entrance."Speedy says as walks up to the throne. "Actually it's Queen Sonia doing."Aleena said as he sat on one of the lower rank thrones since she is no longer queen. Then a small Grey metal medallion hit his head and he caught it in his hand. "Sis long time no see."Speedy said as he looked up and Sonia was falling she used a stream as rope and swung around the room before landing and giving Speedy a hug. "Welcome back big bro."Sonia said as they hugged.

"So what brings you home are you off onto another adventure?"Sonia asked "no just came here because I'm writing a book and needed a change of scenery to keep my mind fresh."Speedy said as they broke the hug.

"Well the north tower has a great view of Green hill Zone."Sonia says as she head to the throne to sit and do some of her work. "Thanks I'll be there for a few days and if anybody needs me just call."Speedy says as he carries his backpack with him and runs through the castle up the north tower.

He boots up his Laptop as he looks around for a outlet just in case ad sits at a desk once he's ready and the windows starts up as he starts to type in his password. "So this is the start of my most powerful and barely used Transformation know As Hyper and how I had to work for a lazy goddesses Gakaliris."Speedy says as he looks at the blank page on Microloft Word. He shakes his head Gakaliris wasn't his problem anymore.

-Year 1994 April 15/ sometimes Speedy P.O.V-

Tails and I had all 7 chaos emeralds that way couldn't use them but one day we saw using his hovercraft and so we decided to follow him. Tails was My plane and I got bored and saw was getting far "Hey check this out."I said Speedy would jump off the plane and fall behind and as tails went forward. Tails looked back and Saw a bright light and Saw Speedy with blond hair and Flying! "This is your super form, it's so cool!"Tails said as Speedy flew close to plane "See ya tails I'm going to go save the world again."Speedy shouts as he Flew ahead I noticed my ring Power was running low, but Suddenly I was upper cut by a big fisted glove I power all my energy into protecting myself good because I didn't get hurt but the emeralds forced their way out of me and onto the floor. Then I saw the red hair guy that punched me.

"Why wou-"I said but he stopped me "You have no right to speak you thief."the red head said as he looked at me. "You think can come onto my island and steal the master Emerald you already had the 7 chaos emerald but it seems the power it seems that the power has corrupted your soul and you seek more power."He said angrily. "Wh-Wait what are you talking about I didn't even know there was a master emerald I cam-"I said but he picked up the chaos emeralds and dug underground and disappear.

~Great now I have to find them again and beat and I possibly beat that thick headed Knuckle head.~Speedy thinks as blast off starting another adventure. Speedy collected emeralds for every zone and he was now facing Knuckles.

"You have gotten far but you will not get any further right here right now I will defeat you."Knuckles says as he as two sharp like knuckles appear on both his hand. "Come on man I just Want to catch a rocket to space but if I have to beat you to do so then let's dance."I said he would dig under ground and then I felt the earth shake and luckily I jumped out the way as he jumped up, I would speed dash then jump up and spin my body to do a spinning kick and kicked him into the temples wall.

"Not bad but try to dodge this."Knuckles said he grabbed many sharp stones and chuck them at me at great speeds and I had a hard time dodging some would graze my clothes and my skin once I was close enough I back kicked him so hard he flew out the temple just as Metal appeared and rushed off with the emerald I ran and ran until we reached a really high platform with only me and him on it.

-Speedy you shall die here today by my hand!-Metal said as he charged at me, heat me with robotic sharp metal and slashed at me I ducked and rolled out the way. "Come on metal my mo..."I said but jumped as he launched missiles at me, I was actually having fun fighting metal he was a really good rival. I got closed to him and picked him hard into the master emerald and Bright light covered him fully.

He came out the light looking older like 18 maybe he was taller and looked stronger he was still blue which confused me at first until he started to scream and was covered in another bright light this time he was golden and he looked scary as fuck.

-this power….it feels so good…Speedy prepare to die turn super I dare you.-Metal says as he looked at me with even redder eyes of death. "You bucket of bolts I knew you cared about our rivalry."I said.

The emeralds would float around Speedy and he powered up without screaming "I have 99,999 rings I hope it's enough."Super Speedy as he eyes glowed green. Mecha Hyper Metal would rush at Speedy Smashing him through the floors until He slams me into the ground. "ahhhhhhhhh."Speedy shouted as Metal slammed him, he would get up and shake it off "thank god I'm super."Speedy said as he Boost blasted his ways his fist into Mecha Speedy face Mecha blocked and hit a 30 hit combo jab into Speedy stomach knocking the wind out of him. –you have no hope to defeat me Child for I am a GOD!-Mecha speedy said as he used his engine core as an energy canon I barely dodge and was blasted High into the sky and Mecha flew up high and spike me hard and made land near the master emerald. (Rings left 73,056) I used the Emerald to stand back but as I touched it I enter space?! I saw a water like Humanoid thing with yellow eyes, but whatever brought me here kept pulling me in deeper? And deeper into space until I saw a temple like surround buy bright light and the doors opened as I was dragged inside by whatever was pulling with it force, I was stopped in front of a very lovely lady she was dressed with many, many colors more than a rainbow had and she was tall way taller than metal maybe 3x his height.

"Welcome Speedy Maurice."? Said her voice sounded nice and kind. "h-how do you know my name?"I asked I know I never met someone as pretty as her. "My name is Gakaliris the goddess of creation, now normally I don't mess with those who use chaos but if I don't help Mecha Hyper Speedy can kill you and get stronger and even Myself with a few other gods would be hard to take him done so instead I'm going give you some of my power." Gakaliris said and a rainbow orb appeared in front of us. "Put your hand on the orb of creation and destruction and think about energy flowing into you."Gakaliris said

So I did as she said I placed both my hands onto the orb and started to think of energy flowing into me like the rings I gather. I started to scream as my mind started to go blank as all the power rushed into me.

\- Gakaliris P.O.V-

My power grew weaker as the boy pulled power into himself power he didn't mean and power which I dumbly gave to him by thinking he would only would take a bit he, as he held onto the orb which is my core he drained me faster than anything I ever experience before I fell to the ground as he grew even more powerful than myself making him the new god of creation and destruction which I'll keep secret.

As I looked at his hair and clothes were flashing rapidly multiple colors he was huffing a bit as the new god like power runs through his veins. His eyes were very blue almost like a clear sky on Mobius. As he let go of my Core and put his hand in his pocket I noticed he left after image oh great I made a speedster so fast that even slow movements leave after images. "Speedy you must go and save your world I can your low on energy even if you changed Transformation good luck and I hope you win."I said knowing full well he would. "Thank you so much Gakaliris I promise to win."Speedy said I forced him back into reality so I could regain my strength. ~using him will be easy if I play my cards right Hahahahaha.~I thought as I started to rest.

-Sometimes Speedy P.O.V-

As Speedy opened his eyes Mecha Metal was standing before him looking confused. "Round two."I said as I blasted off towards him I kinda over shot and missed him but I still had his arm in my hand. –HOW I had you out powered just seconds ago what have you unlocked besides your crazy rainbow colors.-Metal asks. "I added the master emerald power to my power."I lied so Metal Speedy doesn't know about Gakaliris and try to attack her. –Chaos overdrive!-Metal shouted as he was surrounded by red energy "Chaos Spin ball!"I shouted and I tunred into a ball of cosmic chaos power as Metal and I collided I tore through his shield –defeat I'll be back.-Metal said as I Tore through his body and he exploded.

I looked at his damaged his body so I revived him and sent back to the green hill zone. (Rings left 40,812)

"oh shit I'm losing rings fast I gotta find egg man."I said to myself as I said that The emerald was beamed up to space and I saw where the beam lead to. I flew upwards breaking through the sound barrier and The death eggs outer wall. "hey eggman I have no time to fight you so prepare for the speed run."I shouted I smashed through through all his robot forces with a new trick HYPER FLASH. Kills all enemies that I see, I destroy the weaker version of robot me and Eggman is scared as he flying off the master emerald in a giant mecha suit. "get a load of this." said as he sent Chaos infused Missiles at me they hurt ad made me drop rings quickly. "argghhh I'm tired and need a nap!"I shouted and smashed through space rocks as I had a rainbow boost cover my body. "Speedy wait I shouted but I took the master emerald from the His robot suit and kicked him robot and all back down to Mobius with great speed and force. (rings 400.)

"oh chaos."I said as I I flew as fast as I could back to Mobius surface I did make it back but with only 10 rings to spare I was tired but I saw knuckles approach me so I got up and showed him the master emerald "told I wasn't the bad guy."I said he would look at me and then sigh "I'm sorry..I…I just didn't know and was tricked by that bald guy, I'm really and want to know how I can repay you."Knuckles said

"We can be friends my name is Speedy Maurice nice to meet you."I said "my name is Ryan Dreier but just call me Knuckles unless you wanna get punched Bud."Knuckles said as he smiled. –end.-

-Present Speedy P.O.V-

I saved my worked and smiled at remembering Knuckles real name it's been awhile since we saw last saw each other I think he was hitting it off with rouge I could be wrong. I made sure my worked was really saved and made a backup before shutting done. I went downstairs to be with my mom I had so much to tell her that I couldn't contain myself.

-end-

(The next chapter is gonna be more of time skip then actually any story telling sorry But I wanna be over with this and start/continue Speedy crossover story.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am with a another chapter I hop you enoy plus 200 views are awesome! Thanks for everyone that een checking my stuff out.**

Chapter 5 Speeding up to the present. PT1

Speedy was in the garden with his mom as he played with his guitar playing light notes with each strum. "Mom did I ever tell you I dated a demon, a werewolf, and a princess from England."Speedy says as he keeps playing his guitar.

"I know about the princess because she had message all other kings and queens that if 'a blue handsome teen moving faster than the wind appeared before them that she was your fiancée' of course I didn't tell her you were my son."Aleena said as she held a blue rose in her hand.

"Pull a magic sword out a stone, whatever I blame how I acted flirty with her."Speedy says as His mom puts the flower in his hair. "Didn't you retrieve said sword because you wielded it in a book?"Aleena asked Speedy blushed and smirked "Yeah and he's actually the same sword and some gained the book memories so it worked out."Speedy says as his bluch left his face. "Anyways I'm going to back to my work talk to you later mom."I said as I hugged my mom and she hugged me back tightly. Once the hug was done I ran back to my Laptop and started to work.

~time skip~

• 1995 after my adventure and gaining my hyper mode my eyes were now bright emerald green I paid it no mind and stay chilled as it didn't affect me badly at all. Tails went on his own adventure so I saw stuck doing my own thing. I explored the world a bit visiting growing cities and testing out new things like racing (racing was boring the cars were slow and meh). It ws half way into the Year I'm 11 years old. I visit my mom she introduced me to my younger brother and sister Manic and Sonia we had a fun time forming a band and going on nice road trips.

• 1996 12 years old. Around March I met a horned girl her name was Luci and I thought she was like part Minotaur nope she's a demon hell and her daddy is Satan. So what happened was I kinda made her fall in love with me and we started to hang with each other a lot she invites to her home via a worm hole like thing I thought she could make the special speed zones I run through and followed her Satan and all his demons have human like bodies so I thought they were just human/hybrids we had a good time eating and playing but I was feeling sleepy (the food was drugged) so when I passed out Luci and her servant tried turning me into a demon that she would be to control because she 'loved' me and didn't want me to leave her. I wake up and thanks to my will I break out of her magic spell good/bad news I gained my second transformation 'DARK' I barely used him like twice he brought out by my most negative emotions he is powered by chaos energy and the scary part he could gather more and more by the minute the more he stays in use no need for rings he basically self-sustaining, after fighting his way through hell and beating Satan I was able to power down once back near the green hill.

• 1997 13 years old. I spent the year working on my speed and worked on my fighting style incase I ever have to some one in a fight instead of a race.

• 1998 14 years old. I went into a parallel dimension similar to my dimension expect everyone was human and had no hybrids at all. The technology was a downgrade but Egg man was here and we had a long adventure. I met Chaos the water like being I met inside the Master emerald before we fought and I beat him he ran away, this happens back and forth for a few day eventually Chaos turns into a really big water Godzilla and destroyed most of town square he drained all the negative energy in the chaos emerald so I used the positive side to fly up and kick his ass and I saved the city the end.

• 1999 15 years old. Tails been doing a lot work in the dimension we are so have I have I Keep fighting egg man and stopping his evil plans.

• 2000 16 years old. Egg man has gone silent most of the year barely doing anything expect minor robot attacks but I stop none the less.

• 2001 17 years old. I found out why egg man been so quite most of the year his dad grandda? Lived in this Dimension and made a super powered Hedge human Hybrid called Shadow, he looks like we have the same height and if it weren't for his rocket powered shoes and chaos techniques I say he was fast as me. I got arrested for a crime he did, got freed by Amy and fought him on prison island, fought a super robot and Bat girl Hybrid, went to space and got into more fights until I was chucked out into space thanks to Shadow I figured I could use Chaos blast since I have lots of Chaos of energy in me. We team up and beat his ugly brother Biohazard and shadow falls back to Mobius me and all my friends and enemies arrived back to Mobius. It was a odd adventure but I loved it. Once back on Mobius Egg man wasted no time starting his old plans again but Me Tails, Knuckles and Amy put a stop to his evil ways.

• 2002 18 year old sonic. Egg man tricked Knuckles again and have working for him on this adventure I met Cream a cute little rabbit girl and her pet/buddy Cheese she helped me on my adventure after I finished saving the day I rested at her mom place. Vanilla is a very nice lady she reminds me of my mom.

~present Speedy~

After writing my pass adventures I started to get hungry so I went to join Sonia, my mom and Manic arrived today so I get to eat with him too. We decided to have a good time telling mishaps from our adventures and talked about what we been up to lately. It was a good time.

-End here.-


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Speeding up to the present. PT 2

After having lunch Speedy left as Manic was talking with Aleena, Sonia goes back to her work, Speedy went back up the tower he was staying at and got back to work as he had a big mug of lemonade next to him.

~Back to the past~

• 2003 19 year old. This adventure was weird Egg man called me and my buddies out on a battle which we accepted, we run into Team rose fight we win, we also beat Chaotic and Team Dark to only find out that Metal was the ring leader and that egg man was held prisoner. Anyway Metal was able to become a Super mecha Godzilla robot monster so I turned Knuckles and tails super and we took him down. Later In the year I discovered or well I found a cool copying robot which I called Emerl got into many fights even with shadow but in the end Emerl blew up and died well we saved a shard that was part of him for tails to make a another Emerl robot.

• 2004 20 year old. Tails was able to fix Emerl and we called him G-merl we went on a very long adventure to beat Egg man and this time G-merl helped me reach the boss. After I beat egg man I went on journey in my Super state for a while and well I had fun exploring and helping people as I stayed super.

• 2005 21 years old. Aliens attacked Mobius looking for shadow we had an all-out war many people died when the alien attacked but in the end we saved the world and shadow was able to figure out about his past he's a bit less edge like but he's still him. A few month pass we fixed all the cities and zones that been attacked and I was on a chill run when I meet a beautiful Cat/human hybrid, she was bit up tight at first and we fought when we first encounter each other. Turns out she's a princess from another Dimension and was looking for something called the Sol emeralds which I did help her with and learned her name was blaze. I meet Naga egg man and just like normal egg man he was no match and I took him down with Burning Blaze her super form and I sent her back to her world. I hope I can see her again in the future.

• 2006 22 years old. Tails, knuckles and I were heading to town to do some shopping when I met a bunch of thieves using superfast hover boards I managed to use one for a while and I loved it, I could of chased after them easily on foot but that would be easy so instead I asked Tails to build us some board which he did and it was fun entering a grand prix and riding boards ahh what a great time. After that was done I was visiting a different kingdom which led me to a long adventure basically one of Satan top demon was trying to rule Mobius I died and got revived Killed "Iblis tell Luci I say she's a bitch."I said as killed him and then I left to go home dying and coming back is weird.

• 2007 23 years old. This year was eventful I was sent into a book for an adventure, it was nice to see Egg man as a good person for once, anyways I unlocked DarkSpine a new transformation he's bit like dark sonic weaker but has fire attacks. Then after my book adventure which was like a day a few days pass and I got to cross over to Blaze world her Island was under attack but I protected her island and when that was over she decided to come back and visit my world for a while. Turns out I'm not the only hero I met Mario and he Sent me a letter to face off against me and my friends V.S. Him and his friends I accepted and we all had a blast I won most our friendly battles and when that was over he gifted me a few red and blue flowers. I became fire when I touched the red ones and I become Ice when I touched the blue ones.

• 2008 24 years old. This year a lot happened and I'll do it all over again. First I entered a new grand prix and with a cool ring that let me defy gravity, I also learned we had some type of robot cops destroyed all because they were turned evil. After the grand prix was over I out on super jog around the world when I ran into a portal and met a giant Glove called Crazy hand. "Being of Chaos, I have made a few mistakes and I need your help fix it."Crazy H. said as he pointed at me I said sure and that'll I love to help. He explained as he made a bad deal with a god like being called Tabuu and that Tabuu wanted to destroy everything even him. So he showed everything that happened and I saw a few familiar faces from the Mario group and a lot of new people get turned into trophy. "now I'll set you place before he kills them all stop him and I'll give a wonderful gift."Crazy H. said as he teleported me. I then beat Tabuu with help from Kirby a cool cute pink kid he could copy anybody, Link he's mute but we're pretty chill and rival like and Mario. With Tabuu dead we saved the Multi verse and everything was more fun when we all had fights and epics fights. I left and when I got back to Mobius Time has not moved. I started to date a wolf girl named Lily we dated and had a good time turns out 2 things. 1 one she was really a werewolf and she bit me. I turn every if I don't will it away and 2 never date girls with when their name start with L. later I had to fight Egg man in space and he forced me to detransform turns out Chaos energy plus werewolf energy equals a pretty awesome transformation. Egg man blew Mobius apart I used the chaos emerald temple to push them back together again and save the world with a small god his name was chip. I saved the world and lost my werewolf transformation I loved that Transformation I made so many combo attacks.

• 2009 25 years old. I went on a another book adventure I fought a dark knight but he was just a puppet for the real ring leader was the witch that brought me into the book, I became Excalibur Speedy and Omg the power was amazing even felt better then SuperSpeedy I beat her and exit the book. I go to England and pull out Calibur which lead to a series of events I was to be crowned king and marry Lizabeth the princess I was forced to stay so I stayed and got to know Lizabeth and the day before I got crowned and marry I used chaos control and left. Mario invited meand my friends to the Olympic Winter Games I of course joined to excuse my absent from the England and plan how to avoid her.

• 2010 26 years old. I joined the next Grand prix and this time Metal Tried beating me in a Board race he almost did but he lost because he was too slow. After that a few months pass and Egg man is at it again he built a space amusement park, in truth he was enslaving aliens called wisps for their Hyper go on energy so I teamed up with them and saved the day yet again. After freeing them from egg man I still had work to do I went super and saved their corrupted mother and turned her back to the loveable Wisps queens and they all went back their planets and went to back to their parts of the universe.

• 2011 27 years old. Tails had surprised me with gathering most of our close friends and throwing me a surprise party. A weird Monster showed up an sent us all throw a white void where time was weird I was also able to meet up with younger me and Taught him so speed moves, after who knows how many hours or minutes (time was not a concept here) Me and Classic Speedy were able to team up and destroy Time eater.

• 2012 28 years old. Mario invited me to London so I had to be on guard the whole time so Lizabeth didn't try to kidnap me.

• 2013 29 years old. We had our own racing event with cars that could transform it was fun and I met new people and we all got along pretty well. I also saved the world after fighting on some place called the hex world or something like that. I made new Wisps buddy and beat all the bad guys.

• 2014 30 years old I was Invited to back to Smash mansion more people and creatures were here and we all got along we even made up so role to play as bad guys I was Unstoppable as a bad guy, it was all fun and games and that was that.

• 2018 34 years old. I was Invited again to the smash Mansion with an even bigger Roaster and that's when Crazy hand stopped me and took me to his own Dimension. "Did you think I forget about our Promise."Crazy hand said as he had me sit on a big bean bag. "Kinda I did help you just to help you."I said as I drank some lemonade. "Well I never forget and I know what to do just for you."Crazy hand said he made the Chaos emerald and Master emerald appear and insert them into my body. "You now have 100% access to all your transformation and have mostly 100% control your Dark form is the one with the real control problem, with that we are even Speedy may you have eve a better future and all enemies that you meet fear you."Crazy hand said and I spent rest of the year with my smash friends and since I have the Smash badge I'm able to come back whenever I want to.

-The end-

~present Speedy~

"and that is the end of this book."Speedy says as finished writing his book. A few days pass as he gets it published and he was back in his home near where it all started The Green Hill Zone. "he smiled as he lays under a shade and watches the sun set.

-End-

**And this is the end of the 1st book.**


End file.
